Back to Dalton
by theshorty123
Summary: Blaine Cheats on Kurt, When the warblers find out they set out to comfort kurt and welcome him back to daloton with open arms Sebastian and Kurt form a strange friendship that leads to more later on
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kurt could not believe it he's boyfriend of a year and a half was sitting in the Lima bean making out with some guy that Kurt had never seen before, Blaine had told Kurt that he was gone to his grandparents for the Weekend. He was walking back to his car when he ran into someone and fell back and someone caught him

Jeff- geez Kurt are you ok?

Kurt- (looks up and sees Jeff, Nick, Sebastian, Wes and David) yeah I'm fine (gives them a small smile)

Wes- hey what's wrong?

Kurt- go see for yourselves (nods at the coffee shop and keeps going)

Warblers- (watch him go confused to what just happened)

David- come on we can call him later

They all walk into the shop and see Blaine and the guy still sitting there talking and kissing once in a while

Nick- what a jerk, how can he do that to Kurt?

Jeff- (starts walking to Blaine angry)

David- (pulls him away) no Jeff

Sebastian- (walks over to blame well the others and focused on Jeff and Punches Blaine right in the face)

Guy- (shocked)

Blaine- (shocked) Sebastian what the hell!

Sebastian- last time I checked you had a boyfriend Blaine...well I guess not anymore since he just walked out of here in tears! Stay away from Kurt (walks back towards his friends)

Warblers- (shocked)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They all went and grabbed a coffee and an extra one for Kurt and then headed back to see if Kurt was at his house and if he would let them talk to them about what had happened with Blaine. They all jumped into Jeff car and headed to Kurts, when they got them Kurt's dad was outside working on Finn's Truck.

Nick- Hi Mr H!

Burt- hey boys! You know what happened to Kurt? He looked pretty mad!

Wes- Uhhh Blaine cheated on him

Burt- Knew I didn't like that kid

Kurt- (walks out carrying tools) you loved Blaine day

Sebastian- (looks at the tools) should I be scared?

Kurt- (laughs) just giving my baby a check up

Jeff- so what are you doing about Blaine?

Kurt- broke up with him...he's been texting me ever since begging me to talk him back

Wes- Seb punched him for you

Kurt- (looks at Sebastian) thought you would be happy

Sebastian- I hate cheaters

They all quietly watch Kurt work on his car

Sebastian- do you think we could start over? (Looks at Kurt)

Kurt- sure (wipes off his hands and holds one out to Sebastian) I'm Kurt

Sebastian- (shakes his hand) Sebastian

Jeff- Does anyone know that you and Blaine broke up

Kurt- Not that I know off but they think Blaine is their god, so I doubt that they will care

Wes- Who needs them when you have us?

Kurt- You guys are a two hour drive away you know

Wes- (shrugs)

Blaine- (walks up) Kurt!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They all look over at Blaine as he rushes over to them

Kurt- What do you want Blaine

Blaine- we need to talk about this Kurt...He means nothing to me, I love you

Kurt- If you did then you wouldn't have cheated on me

Blaine- Just listen

Kurt- no, Its over Blaine and we are not getting back together

Blaine walks away saying that he would talk to Kurt tomorrow at school since he didn't want to talk right then

Kurt- I wish people would just stop bothering me

The next day in Glee

Rachel- Kurt just forgive Blaine already

Kurt- no why should I?

Rachel- we have to be ready to Sectionals and we won't win if everyone is worried about you two...couples fight all of the time you have to forgive him already

Kurt- I don't have to do anything

Mercedes- come on Kurt

Kurt- no!

Mercedes- You love him!

Kurt- I did

Blaine- Kurt...

Kurt- go find that boy Blaine maybe he can help you win Sectionals because its not going to be me (storms out of the room)

Tina- you guys couldn't let it go could you (sighs)

Rachel- They belong together Tina!

Mike- No they don't thats up to them not you

Kurt drives home since he left Glee, He made up his mind and he wassn't going to go back to the club to have them all agreeing with Blaine and trying to get him to get back together with Blaine because it wasn't going to happen. He pulled up to his house and went inside to get changed and then dialed a number.

?- Hello?

Kurt- Hey can I come and Visit?

?- Anytime Kurt come on over


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt told his dad that he was leaving for the night and drove up to his aunts house in Westerville. Aunt Alice was his moms sister and she was very close to Kurt after his mom died. Kurt told her everything and she always knew how to make him feel better. Aunt Alice used to travel a lot but then she decided to stay in Westerville for Kurt just in case he needed her.

Kurt pulls up outside a big house, punches in the code to the gate and then parks and heads inside to find his aunt

Kurt- Aunt Alice! Im here!

Alice- Hi Kurtie, whats wrong?

They go and sit in the living room and Kurt tells her all about Blaine and what had been going on lately.

Alice- you could always go back to Dalton those boys seem to love you

Kurt- Dad can't afford it anymore Aunt Alice that why i had to go back to Mckinley

Alice- I'll pay for it and you can come back here at nights so you dont have to travel...I'll even deal with talking to your dad tomorrow ...we just want you to be happy Kurt thats all

Kurt- (Hugs her) Thank you

Alice- No problem (smiles at him)

They spend the rest of the night talking and watching movies and just relaxing together. The next morning Alice calls Burt and he agrees that Kurt can go back to Dalton if that is what he wants to do. So they get in the Car and drive to Dalton to get the paper work all taken care of so Kurt could start the next day. When they leave the office they see all the Warblers walking out of the practice room

Jeff- Kurt what are you doing here?

Kurt- oh umm

Nick- what did something happened? Are you ok?

Kurt- (laughs) Im fine Nick!

Wes- What is it then?

Kurt- Im transfering back to Dalton

Sebastian- really? (smiles)

Kurt- (nods)

The guys all hug him and they all fall to the floor laughing

Alice- Well Kurtie ready to go, we still have to get your stuff and move it to my place, seems like you already know our neighbour

Kurt- who? (looks at the boys)

Sebastian- me (laughs)

Kurt-(smiles) you keep poping out everywhere I go

Alice- come on Kurt...Sebastian you can come help us and I'll give you a ride home

Sebastian- ok

Alice- Kurt will invite you all over tomorrow boys (pushes Kurt and Sebastian out the door and towards the car)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They get to the Hudson Hummel house to find out that no one was home

Alice- alright Kurt you go start packing and we will start making dinner for everyone

Kurt nods and goes down stairs turning on the radio as he goes

Sebastian- Is he going to be ok?

Alice- (nods) yeah Dalton will be good for him

sebastian- (nods)

Finn- (walks in) Hello? Kurt!

Alice- Hi Finn

Finn- oh Hi Alice, what are you doing here? (glares at Sebastian)

Alice- just visiting

Finn- (looks at Sebastian) does Blaine know your here?

Kurt- (walks upstairs) That is none of Blaine's Business (puts down a couple of his bags)

Finn- He is your boyfriend...Where are you going?

Kurt- No he is not we broke up and im moving to Westerville to live with Aunt Alice and go back to Dalton

Finn-but you love him!

Kurt- No I DON'T JUST LET IT GO FINN!

Finn- sorry! geezz

Carole and Burt came home and they had dinner and packed up Kurts and Alice car with all of Kurts stuff

Burt- your sure about this Kurt?

Kurt- (nods)

Carole- Remember to call and be sure to visit

Burt- At least twice a month Kurt

Kurt- (nods) yes dad

Burt- (hugs him) I Love you and if you sure this is what you want

Kurt- Love you two and I just need a fresh start

Burt- ok (nods)

Kurt- (gets into his Navigator with Sebastian)

Alice- (gets into her car and they all drive off)

Kurt- (follows her) goodbye Lima


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They all got back to Alice's house and started unpacking the car

Alice- your gonna love it here Kurtie...fresh start

Kurt- (nods) Exactly what i need

They unpack the cars and put the boxes into Kurt's new room

Sebastian- I should head home before my mom wonders if I decided to never come home

Alice- ok sweetheart, we will see you tomorrow?

Sebastian- (nods and hugs them both before leaving)

The next day Alice decided tyo throw a party invited all of the Warblers and their family members, so that Kurt would get a chance to meet everyone that lived around their neighbourhood. Kurt was just finishing unpacking when Sebastian walked into his room and fell onto his bed

Kurt- (laughs) well hello Bastian

Sebastian- I hate when they invite everyone...they all talk for hours and tell horrible stories about us when we were little

Kurt- (laughs and shakes his head at his friend)

Alice- boys come down! the others will be here soon

Kurt- come on crazy, I'll protect you (pulls Sebastian up and down the stairs)

Jeff, His Parents and brothers were walking in when they walked down the stairs

Alice- there you are! Kurt you know Jeff, this is his twin older brothers Jacob and Jason and his parents Tom and Allie ...Sebastians Parent Lou and Carl ...This is my nephew Kurt he just moved in with me yesterday

Kurt- (smiles and says Hello)

Allie- I remember you (looks at Kurt) wow you grew up

Kurt- uhh

Allie- (laughs) you used to come here all the time with your mom and you and Jeff were the best of friends

Alice- I forgot about that...they must have been 5 or 6

Allie- (nods) about that

Kurt- so your saying that Jeff my best friend from my childhood is him (points at Jeff who was standing there shocked)

Allie and Alice- (nod)

kurt- (shocked)

The doorbell goes off again and Alice goes to answer it. She comes back with Nick, Wes and David and their Family members to see Kurt and Jeff still in shock

Wes- whats wrong with them?

Nick- (shrugs and hits Jeff) snap out of it!

Jeff- oww! (looks at Kurt and pulls him into a tight hug)

Kurt- I never thought I was going to see you again (hugs him back)

Wes- Im Confused

Jeff- (laughs) He's my childhood best friend

Guys- (shocked)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wes- wait so you guys were best friends?

Jeff- yeah ...I'd come over here like every other day to ask when Kurt was coming to visit

Alice- (laughs) more like every hour

Allie- (laughs) yeah thats true

Alice- I think Kurt was just as bad...waited until everyone was asleep and packed a bag and tried to walk to see Jeffie

Kurt- oh god

Sebastian- (laughs) Told you!

Alice- Burt had to chase him down the road at 2 in the morning and promise to bring him to see Jeff the next day

Jeff- (looks at Kurt) I missed you... I didn't understand why you didn't come back

Jason- He was upset...Asked me if you hated him

Kurt- oh Jeffie (pulls him into a hug) I could never hate you!

Jeff- why then! why did you leave me (upset) I needed you Kurtie (whispers)

Kurt- hey! (makes Jeff look up at him) im right here alright

Jeff- (nods)

Kurt- come on (pulls Jeff away from the others and they go up to his room)

Jeff- why Kurt

Kurt- I'll tell you my story and then you tell me yours?

Jeff- (nods)

Kurt- (sighs) We were about 8 the last time I saw you...After that...well that summer my mom died and I didn't talk to many people Jeffie...I remember wanting you so bad to be there and just hold me and tell me that you were there (tears up) I was so lost Jeff...I didn't come back because I was scared to be somewhere that reminded me of her.

Jeff- (hugs him) oh Kurtie you should have called me at least

Kurt- Im sorry ...your turn what happened?

Jeff- No one ever replaced you Kurt...I didn't trust anyone and then when i came out as gay things got worse and I'll I wished was that I had you to talk to...even when I got older up until you showed up at Dalton I would stop by here hoping that maybe one day you would show up (laughs) Little did I know that you were with me...In my room...Asleep a couple of Feet away (smiles with tears) I knew there was something about you when you showed up like finally I was whole again

Kurt- Im never leaving you again...you are my best friend Jeff

Jeff- (smiles) your my best friend two


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was was an hour later when Kurt and Jeff walked back into the kitchen where everyone else was sitting quietly eating

Alice- come on you two eat up!

Jeff nad Kurt walk in and look at the two empty chairs that were at opposite ends of the table

Allie- you swear you were both Five! just grab the chair and put it next to Kurts Jeff

Everyone- (laughs)

Jeff- (grabs the other chair and squeezes it behind Kurt and Nick )

Wes- so Kurt are you looking forward to being back with all this crazy guys

David- ha! us crazy! your the worst

Wes- no im not!

Kurt-Wevid! Flirt later!

they both stop and glare at Kurt

Sebastian- Wevid?

Kurt- There couple name

Nick- More like old married couple

Sebastian- So whens Everyone heading to Dalton

Jeff- Sunday

Wes, David and Nick say the same

Sebastian- you should come Kurt you can stay in my room since I have a single anyways

Kurt- yeah sure (smiles)

On Sunday night Sebastian pulled up in his car and honked the horn letting Kurt know that he was there to pick him up

Kurt- (runs out and jumps into the car) Hi

Sebastian- Ready to go?

Kurt- yup! (smiles)

The drive to Dalton singing and laughing along the radio...Half hour later they pulled up at Dalton

Sebastian- Welcome home Kurt


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They walk inside Dalton and look around

Kurt- man Feels weird to be here!

Sebastian- Like I said Welcome home... come on (takes kurts hand) lets go drop off our stuff and then go find the guys

Kurt- deal! (lets Sebastian pull him along)

They go up to Sebastians room and put down their bags and then head down to the warblers room

Wes- hey boys look whos home!

Warblers- Kurt!

one by ine they all get up to hug him and say that they were glad to see him back at Dalton

Sebastian- (pulls Kurt down beside him onto the couch)

Trent- so does anyone know you transfered?

Kurt- Only my parents and Step brother...so by tomorrow afternoon the whole school should know

Wes- well thats there problem not ours

kurt- (leans against Sebastian and sighs)

Jeff- you ok Kurtie!

Kurt- yeah Jeffie ...glad to be home

Thad- Jeffie?

Nick- (laughs and hugs his boyfriend) only Kurt can call him that he has the right

Jeff- (smiles) yup He's known me longer

Kurt- (smiles at them and closes his eyes)

Sebastian- (wraps an arm around him and pulls him close)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wes- So tonight we are just going to relax and have a good time to welcome back Warbler Kurt we all know he can sing so no need to audition

David- but tomorrow it is back to work!

They spend the night watching movies and just talking about what had been going on since the last time that they were all together, they all went bed early the next morning.

Sebastian- ready for class Kurt?

Kurt- no (yawns) but I guess that we should go and get it over with

Sebastian- (laughs taking his hand and pulling him towards their class)

All day Kurt's phone was buzzing with calls or text messages that were being sent to him, they got to Sebastians room to see him had 15 missed calls and 25 text messages from the new directions

Sebastian- you answering any of them?

Kurt- To hear them all complain at me about how I left Blaine and that I should go back to Mckinley...no way!

Sebastian- (pulls Kurt so they are both laying down on his bed) Ignore them, Blaine was no good for you

Kurt- who is good for me (turns to look at him)

Sebastian- (hestiates) me

Kurt- really?

Sebastian- (nods)

Kurt- ok (smiles)

Sebastian- wait did you Kurt, Agree to date me Sebastian?

Kurt- (laughs) yes bas!

Sebastian- (smiles and leans forward and kisses him)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later that night Kurt was getting ready to head back to his Aunts house for the night

Sebastian- Why Can't you stay?

Kurt- I don't think that my aunt would allow me to spend a night with my boyfriend

Sebastian- you did last night

Kurt- yes well you weren't my boyfriend then now were you (smiles) I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning (kisses him)

Sebastian- Fine, Bye Baby (kisses him back)

Kurt waved and ran out towards his car

Sebastian- (sighs and goes to do some of the homework that he had to get done

The next morning Kurt walked in a 7 am to see no one around it was quiet, shaking his head he walked up to his boyfriends room, he loved how it felt to say Sebastian was his. He got to the room to see Sebastian sound asleep in his bed, class was until 9 so Sebastian would not be up until 8 30.

Kurt- Bas wake up (shaking him)

Sebastian- Baby? (looks at the clock) Its only 7 come cuddle with me

Kurt laughs and cuddles into Sebastian and they both fall back asleep. When they finally wake up they walk out of Sebastains room hand and hand laughing and talking about anything

Nick- (walks up holding Jeff's hand) When did this happen and why didn't we know?

Jeff- yeah come on Kurt we've known each other for years!

Kurt- (laughs) It only happened last night guys

Jeff- its called texting Kurtie!

Kurtie- (rolls his eyes) sorry Jeffie

They all walked to class together and once they were finished class they headed to Warbler Practice.

Wes- finally Kurt and Seb got together!

Blaine- (standing at the door with the New Directions) Wait...what?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They all look at the doors to see Blaine and the New Directions standing there in shock

Wes- whats going on why are you all here?

Rachel- We came to get Kurt

Kurt- why?

Rachel- you have to go to school What would your dad say knowing you skipped school today

Kurt- I was in class

Puck- no you weren't

Jeff- Yes he was

Kurt- I no longer go to McKinley and Yes Blaine I am dating Sebastian

They all stood there looking at Kurt in shock

Blaine- you can't be with him!

Kurt- why?

Blaine- what about us!

Kurt- There is no us remember you cheated

Blaine- but Kurt you hate him!

Kurt- I did but not anymore he actually cares

Rachel- let go we are leaving! (grabs Kurt)

Kurt- (pulls away) don't touch me!

Rachel- Kurt it's for your own good

Wes- I think you should all leave before I call the dean

The New Directions all start walking out of the room looking back at Kurt who was sitting back beside Sebastian talking quietly with him not even looking up as they all walked out.

Rachel- Just think about it Kurt we all know where you belong

Kurt- yeah here with my true friends

* * *

Sequel to come soon


End file.
